The unfolding of all true love
by TheWorldMeetsShane
Summary: Claire has moved into Morganville, she's in the dorms and is staying there at the moment, until she finds Shane, another lad in the college. Will she get together with the boy of her dreams or just leave it and move away.. She hasn't met michael or eve yet .
1. Chapter 1

**The unfolding of all true love****, Claire's point of view.**

**This is my first story so excuse me if it's faulty:]**

Today, I met him, the boy in the middle of this entire whole love story.

Back in eighth grade of my schooling, I had a huge crush on him.

Actually when I say huge, it's a complete understatement. I had this complete over ruling go through my body when I saw him.

It was like one of those fairytale love stories your grandmother would of made up, to convince you to get married.

I believed in that fairytale. I believed in love, and him, just as much.

During my pinkie frilly days (minus the pink and frill, realistically I was a tomboy), I was the goon in school, and a good one at that.

I bullied my schoolmates who picked on nice kids like me. You know the ones, spotty, wearing cheap plastic glasses that covered more than just the eyes, the whole face really.

As cool as we considered ourselves to be, in reality my friends and I were actually the dorky geeks of the school. My pals and I were uncool and shunned by the so called "cooler people."

On the subject, the teachers loved geeks like me. We had the best grades, the simplest hairstyles and we were the best behaved children. But I was also good at sports. Sports were given a lot of attention in our school and sportsmen in my school were like the fit lads you see in Hollywood teen movies. They were also the idols. My eyes never came between me and my star status. Until I fell in love.

If you were to ask me about the whole deal now, I would call it silly.

But then, I never felt silly. It was a serious and dramatic chapter for me in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The beginning of my true love story_**

**I remember the day when I first saw him and it feels like it was just yesterday. My friends and I were walking on the logs outside campus and then, just like in one of the Hollywood town mush movies, time just stood still. The dry leaves stopped in midair and so did the rest of the world. He was coming from the other side with his pals. He was so handsome, so dashing and all that. Who was he? He was a senior, and two years older than me. I got to know that later that day.**

**I was in eighth grade and he was in tenth grade. Wow! His class was very close to the ladies' room. I started **frequenting the loo so much that my teacher had to send me to the sick room to check if I had some bladder infection. She was right, I did have an infection. It was love.

Within no time I had all the information about him. His name was Shane; He had an elder brother who was married. He lived near the city hall. And he went by the route '3' bus. Sadly, I went home by route '1' bus.

I tried going once by route '3' bus. He was there, chatting in the back seats with his mates, whilst flirting with the girls. It wasn't a pleasant sight. To make things worse, going by route '3' meant that I had to walk four miles back home.

I wanted him to know that I liked him but at times, I wanted the secret to die with me. Now I wonder if that was limerence or true love I was feeling for him. I guess there was that bit of girliness underneath my skin of a tomboy. How could I tell him, should I even tell him, and other questions along those lines became more important to me than algebra and differentiation.

The days passed and I passed into my ninth grade. Now I was a big girl who was trying to hide the tomboy in the closet. I was a girl who was trying to be a girl. I grew my hair despite my battles with the comb. My skirt got shorter and my socks got lower.

In ninth grade, my class ended up being the one opposite his and I didn't have to frequent the loo to see him anymore. One time, he got a sty in his eye and I felt like I had one too, the whole week. I had two Valentine's Day cards, two get-well-soon cards, and one Congratulations card when he won the Badminton's Title. Although I never gave any of them to him. And how could I have given it to him, he didn't even know that I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if its not much like a story but I decided id do it from the thoughts from Claire :)**

**The first conversation of love**

But I was certain that he knew about my secret love story, how could he not know that I loved him when the whole world knew it. The sky, the trees, the earth, my badminton racquet that I picked up when I knew it was his favorite game, and all my friends. How could he be so ignorant of my eyes which were so full of love and my heart which sighed every time I saw him?

I never tried to conceal my love, but I didn't want to force him to love me. I had walked half the distance for him and wanted him to cross the rest. I knew he would come. Every year, a sports tournament was organized by the school and students from all the schools across the country participated in it. It was a big event in September. It was a very exciting experience and the perfect platform to meet new faces and a chance to express your crush, love and… whatever!

If only I could tell him, everything would settle.

I made up my mind to tell him in the Badminton court. I had kept a nice frock for the occasion. I wore it, tied my hair in a ponytail, applied home-stolen scarlet lipstick, and my mum's heels (which were way too big for me). I was ready to dispatch myself for the mission.

He was there as expected, like the Prince Charming of Cinderella. And I was his Cinderella, only without the glass slippers. Or so I thought. I went to the court where he was practicing and occupied a corner. He was playing and I had to wait for him. He looked at me and I waved. He turned away, no hints there. I stood there for an hour and he was still playing. Why can't he stop for a minute and listen to me? Maybe he wanted to meet me alone and so was pretending to play.

My mind was working furiously. But I could see that he wasn't focused on the game as he was missing many shots. He walked up to me. "Hey, who are you waiting for?"

"Y…ouu…" All I could manage to say, after stuttering for a minute.

"Me, why?" he asked in mock surprise. By then I had summoned all my courage, enough to tell him that it was important to talk to him alone and somewhere less public. So we were walking together. He was eying me intensely. I got the heebie jeebies, and yet, it excited me. It was a difficult walk, as my heels were too big for me. But I loved it, the walk. After walking a while, he stopped abruptly. "What do you want from me?"

"You" I blurted without hesitation. Cheesy and ego shattering, but what can a ninth grader say when all they used to watch back in those days was Animal Planet. He was amused. Oh wow, he likes me. "You are kidding, right?" he asked me. I could only shake my head for no.

"So is that why you're wearing a Christmas frock in September and putting on scarlet lipstick. To lure me for a date? You look like a fool. Didn't you see the mirror before coming here? Go home and put that lipstick in your locker if you want to attract a boy sometime in your life. You're a child and I don't date children."

**Review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen, will Shane change his mind or has Claire got her self in some big embarrassment?**


End file.
